A Day Like Any Other
by elektralyte
Summary: Marron's son Hancha needs some reassurance. YM pairing. A sequel of sorts to another fic of mine called Father's Day. Warning: Fluffiness ensues...


_**A Day Like Any Other**_

_By elektra12_

_**Disclaimer:** I write for fun, not profit. Dragonball/Z/Gt is owned by Funimation and others, but not by me. Hancha is a creation of a very good fanfic writer named Kinomi._

_**Rating:** K_

_**Summary:** Marron's son Hancha needs some reassurance. YamMar pairing. A sequel of sorts to another fic of mine called Father's Day. _

_**Warning:** Fluffiness ensues... _

o-O-o-O-o

Once again they were running late. Yamcha was already in the car waiting for them. He was worried that they would miss their reservation. Still, this was Marron's special day and if she wanted to take her time getting ready she would.

After putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she headed for the front door. She saw her son, Hancha in the hallway adjusting his collar in the mirror one more time. He ran his hand through his short, spiky hair with a sigh.

"What's wrong pumpkin?"

He gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. When she cocked an eyebrow at him, he rolled his eyes and let out a small huff.

"I'm feeling...small," he replied.

'What? How could he think that?' She wondered. Marron thought that her son was growing like a weed. He was only eleven and he was nearly as tall as she. Then again, she was only about 5'2".

"Small as in 'what's my place in this great big universe' small, or 'why am I short' small?" She ventured.

"Ah, the second one, I guess."

She gave her son a thoughtful look. At his last check up his doctor said that he was slightly above average in height, and slightly below average in weight. As far as she could tell there was nothing wrong with him.

"Oh pumpkin, you're not short," Marron insisted.

"I know. I'm _average_." He complained. "If I'm not short," he asked, "then how come Hakushon is so much taller than me? He's only ten!"

Marron got a sudden flash of insight. Bulma had invited their family to one of her 'get togethers' recently. She remembered the boy that Hancha mentioned, he was the son of Tenshinhan and Lunch. That kid _was_ tall, but then again, so was Tien. Hakushon, she remembered, got to hang out with the older kids while Hancha stood off to the side.

'My poor little boy,' she thought sadly. 'I used to get left behind like that too.'

Marron was well acquainted with her son's frustration. She remembered all the Capsule Corps "get togethers" she attended in her youth. Bulma would insist that she hang out with Bra and Pan. At first, Marron assumed it was because she was a 'girl'. Then she realized that it was because she was thought of as a 'little girl'.

'For Kami's sake!' She fumed. 'I was ten years older than them! It was more like baby-sitting than hanging out. Arg!'

Marron felt momentarily guilty that she may have passed along her short genes to her son. But then she reconsidered. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed by her height and neither should her son be.

She was about to tell him so until she saw the look on his face. He didn't need a lecture on being happy with who he was. They _would_ have that one later. What he needed right now, though, was some reassurance.

"You know," she started. "You're dad is a pretty big guy."

"Yeah? So?" He asked, peevishly.

"So...he once told me that when he was a kid, everyone was taller than him. Kinda like you. But then, when he turned 13 or 14 he hit the 'father of all growth spurts'. He must have grown at least six inches in one year!"

"Really?" He said with growing interest.

"Hmm, I wasn't there, so you'd have to ask him yourself. But to me you look so much like your dad, I bet you'd take after him that way."

Hancha straightened up just a little. A small smiled played out across his face and this time, it was genuine. A car honked and startled mom and son.

"I think your dad is tired of waiting," Marron noted.

She opened the door and was about to step through when Hancha surprised her with a brief hug. She squeezed him back quickly before he could let go. Hugs were few and far between these days.

"Thanks mom," he whispered, before letting her go.

"No problem sweetie," she replied, dropping a small kiss on his forehead.

"Happy Mother's Day," he added, then grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door.

As Marron followed him, she sent Kami a small prayer of thanks for days like this.

The End. And Happy Mother's Day to all the writer moms out there! - e


End file.
